The Weapon
by nitscali1
Summary: There is a huge secret, and it is discovered. It involves her father, and Voldemort. There will be romance between Snape and Catherine. Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from any other books I may use. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as everyone here knows.**_

_**Author's Note: I deleted all of my previous stories and am trying to start over. I appreciate any reviews, good, bad or otherwise! If there's anything you don't like, or you think I got wrong, please LET ME KNOW!**_

**Chapter One**

"**Catherine, honey, you have mail!" her mother called. She came running down the stairs.**

"**Who's it from, Mom? I never get mail," she asked curiously.**

"**Well, you'll never know until you open it," her mother commented dryly. Sarcasm was a common thing in the Boleyn household. Both mother and daughter had an excellent sense of humor, so they both appreciated jokes, innuendos, and the occasional poke at the other when she made a mistake. There was never any malice involved; it was just something they did for fun.**

**One of the things that they always joked about was her mother's height. Catherine was about a foot taller than she was, and everyone always mistook each for the other. The odd thing was, they did not even look the same. Catherine had dark brown eyes and black hair, while her mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. **

**Elizabeth, Catherine's mother, was secretly excited and sad at the same time. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it, and she had a fairly good idea of what that letter contained, since She had gone to a meeting with Dumbledore last week to enroll Catherine at Hogwarts. They had moved from America to England after her third year at a wizarding school in California. She had thought about sending her daughter to Durmstrang, but she had heard too many stories about dark magic being performed there. Overall, Hogwarts sounded so much more promising.**

**While Elizabeth had been thinking, Catherine had already opened the letter and was jumping up and down with excitement. "I got in! I got in!" she kept repeating.**

"**Well, I'm so glad, darling. I was fairly certain you would, as Professor Dumbledore assured me that it shouldn't be a problem, but that he had to talk to his staff and the Board of Directors."**

"**Thanks for not sending me to Durmstrang. I'm sure I would've hated it there."**

"**So, I assume you want to get your books now." Her daughter was a bookworm and was always started her reading over the summer once she got her book list.**

"**Of course, Mom. I want to be ahead on my first day!"**

"**Well, let's go; Cat, after you change your clothes." Cat was her mother's favorite nickname for her only daughter. Catherine rushed upstairs. After her daughter left, her mother took a moment to compose herself. She was worried about Catherine finding out about her father. She didn't tell her daughter, but the real reason they left was because the headmaster at Cat's old school had found out somehow about her father. His exact words were "I don't want that devil's spawn here. Get her out." She took her daughter to England, because she knew that the headmaster here already knew about her father. The downside was: so did everyone else. It is possible that everyone had forgotten him by now, thought her mother. It had been many years, and her father had always played a more "behind-the-scenes" role. Her thoughts were interrupted by Catherine's feet pounding down the stairs.**

"**Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Absolutely, Mom!" They each took a handful of powder from a pot labeled "floo powder" and threw it into the fireplace, shouting "Diagon Alley". They landed in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**So, where do you want to start?" her mother asked.**

**They left the Apothecary, their last stop for the day, laden with packages. Elizabeth and Catherine stopped for a moment to rest. Catherine sat down on the ground, heedless of dirt. She looked around, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells. Suddenly, she took notice of a man striding down the sidewalk.**

"**Mom, who's that guy in black?"**

"**Oh my! That's Professor Snape. He'll be your potions teacher at school." He caught Catherine staring at him and headed over.**

"**Good evening, Lady Elizabeth," he said in a deep, resonant voice.**

"**Good evening, Professor Snape. I'd like to introduce my daughter, Catherine Boleyn." Snape nodded at her in acknowledgement.**

"**Wait! Your name sounds familiar. You wrote that piece in Potions Monthly, right?" Catherine asked, excitedly.**

"**That's right." He arched an eyebrow. This girl had read his article? He was slightly surprised. He hadn't thought that a girl of her age would be interested in such things. "You take after your father," he said.**

"**Really? How?" she asked excitedly. Her mother refused to talk about her father, and she had no idea why. Now she had a chance to find out something about him. Catherine missed the glare that her mother shot at Professor Snape.**

"**He just meant that your father was interested in potions. I'm so sorry, Professor, but we were just on our way to dinner. Please, excuse us." Quickly, Lady Elizabeth picked up their packages and hurried Elizabeth down the street. Catherine looked back once and caught Snape looking at her in the strangest way. Then, her mother hurried her away.**

"**So, where do you want to go for dinner?"**

"**I was thinking chicken. Do you know of any good places?" Catherine asked. She was still wondering about her mother's strange behavior, but she didn't bring it up.**

"**There's this new place in muggle London. One of my co-workers mentioned it and said it was good. You want to try it?"**

"**Yeah, sounds like a great idea. Maybe we should send all our packages back to our house, though, so the Muggles won't see our magical items.**

"**You're right, dear. I completely forgot. I've been so absentminded lately." Elizabeth waved her wand, and the packages disappeared into the ether. Then, Catherine's mother took her hand, and they vanished with a pop.**

**Elsewhere:**

**The cemetery was dark and shadowy. In it, two figures stood talking.**

"**Ssssooo, what does she know?" a voice hissed.**

"**N-n-nothing, my Lord," said a figure, cowering in the night. The other figure seemed pleased with the news.**

"**Good. Begin Phase One," he ordered his servant.**

"**Right away, my Lord." Then, the master disappeared into the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a long month for me. By the time school started, I read all of my textbooks from cover to cover.

On the morning of my first day at Hogwarts, I was up bright and early. My mother was also up, cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, honey. I made your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs!" Elizabeth said as she transferred the food from the pans to the plate.

"Hey, thanks! I'm so excited, and I can't wait to see Hogwarts!" I replied. I sat down and ate my breakfast, enjoying my last one at home for a while.

"You'll like it there, I'm sure. There's a very nice library there; however, you cannot go into the Restricted Section. It's only for prefects and head boys and girls."

"Well, that's too bad," I commented. Inside, I was quite sure that I could find my own way in. my aunt had given me an invisibility cloak for my 14th birthday.

"Don't even think about sneaking around after dark. If Professor Snape or any other teacher catches you out after dark, you will be in serious trouble. As you should be," my mother added.

"You mean you never snuck around trying to rendezvous with dad?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I know the risks. It's something you learn if you become a prefect."

"Oh." While she was talking, I was finishing up the last of my breakfast.

"There is a very good reason why students aren't to be out of bed after curfew."

"All right, all right. I'll take your word for it," I said, exasperated. Secretly, I thought that being afraid of the "bogeyman" was rather laughable.

"Good. Now, get your things together. It's almost time."

"Okay," I responded obediently. I was back in a minute with my trunk and cloak.

"Let's go." The trip to Platform 9 ¾ was uneventful, and we talked about some mundane things on the way. She noticed that her mother was preoccupied. Elizabeth was just making small talk because she was nervous about her daughter going to school here. Her family wasn't known for seeing the future, but occasionally, the ability cropped up in a few generations. She had a premonition a few days ago that Catherine would discover the truth. Premonitions didn't always come true, but she had learned to pay attention to them. In this case, she was very worried that this particular premonition _could_ come true. If Catherine found out who her father was and what he did, she would be devastated.

"Mom, what are you thinking about?" I asked, noticing my mother's preoccupation.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about how empty the house will be without you there."

"Aww. Sounds like someone's getting sentimental. I'll be back at Christmas. I promise." By then, we had reached the train station, walked through the barrier, and were on the other side.

"Well, it looks like this is it. Be good, and write to me once in a while."

"Yeah, sure Mom." I looked around, intrigued by all the people. There was such a diverse group, although they all practiced magic. There were the whiny ones, the bratty ones, and the really nice innocent ones. I turned to my mother. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll write to you when I get to school!" Mom and I hugged.

"Catherine, I have something for you. I think this may come in handy." She handed me a mirror.

"Mom, you know I hardly ever use one of these. Anyways, we have these at school, you know. What on earth would I do with this one?" I asked, confused.

"It's not just a mirror. It's a telephone, so to speak. If you have any questions or anything, just pick it up and say my name."

I stared at my mother as if she had gone crazy. "Mom, don't you think that's a little excessive. I mean, I can send you an owl if I really need to talk to you, right?"

"Take it just in case, will you?"

"Oh geez Mom. I'll take it. Now, I gotta go, or I'll miss the train."

Then I turned and left, dragging my trunk behind me.

When I had found an empty compartment, I looked out the window and waved to Mom, who was still watching. She waved until the train had started moving away from the platform. My mother was getting smaller and smaller. Well, it looks like I'm on my own now, I thought.

My thought was interrupted by a blond haired boy and two bulky looking kids with him.

"You're new. My father told me about you. So, you need a guide or anything?"

"A guide to where? We're on the train, in case you haven't noticed. I think I've got it covered." I could tell by his tone and mannerisms that he was fishing for something or that he wanted something. There was just something off about that kid, I thought. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm a few compartments down."

"Thanks," I said noncommittally. Malfoy hung back, as if waiting for something else. When he didn't get it, he turned and left. After he left, I turned my mind to my mother's strange behavior during this last month. She seemed very worried about something, but she wouldn't tell me what. This whole cryptic thing was really starting to get irritating. For the rest of the trip, I thought about what my mother could possibly be hiding from her and why.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 1st person POV**

**I changed into my robes and sat back to await the end of the train ride. I had resolved to speak with Professor Snape about my father, as he appeared to have some knowledge. My mother wouldn't tell me anything, and I thought it was high time I knew. **

**The train stopped, and all the students poured out of the train. I could hear a loud voice calling, "First years, first years! Over here! First years!" I looked to see who had yelled. A huge man stood, one arm waving frantically, and the other holding a huge lantern. He looked like a giant, I thought. Wait. On second thought, he probably was or maybe only half. All the first years walked hesitantly toward him. I was unsure where to go, since I was a new student, but I was not a first year. Luckily, someone was waiting for me. **

"**Miss Boleyn," said a deep resonant voice. I stopped dead. _Professor Snape _was the one to meet me? Considering what my mother had told me, I had thought he wouldn't consent to see a student unless that person was in trouble or in his classroom.**

"**Hello, Professor. How are you?" I asked politely.**

"**Come with me," was all he said. Apparently, he wasn't one for small talk. I followed him to one of the horseless carriages. He held the door open for me, and I climbed in. He followed, closing the carriage door behind him. We sat back as the vehicle began to move.**

"**Sir, why couldn't I have gone with the rest of the students?" I asked.**

"**There is something that must be taken care of first. Has your mother told you about the Sorting Hat?"**

"**Uh, no."**

"**The Sorting Hat sorts each student into one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, who were the four founders of Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," was all I said. We sat in silence the rest of the way. While we were traveling, I was looking out the window. The castle was huge! It looked like a fortress with its turrets as guards. I'm sure there were magical barriers, too, and I could feel something as we passed through the gates. I could see a lake, with its waters rippling in the light breeze. The carriage stopped, and we exited. He took me up the stairs and through the entrance hall. We went up the staircases to the 3rd floor. Professor Snape stopped at a lone gargoyle standing guard. **

"**Popping Lollipops," he said, and the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a revolving staircase. He gestured his arm before him, and I stepped on. He accompanied me up and knocked on an oak door.**

"**Enter," said a voice. I opened the door and stepped in. I immediately noticed the white- bearded, half-moon spectacled man seated behind the large desk. He looked old yet powerful. I did not get the impression of weakness, only a benign presence that had the power to defend itself if necessary. **

"**You must be Professor Dumbledore," I said.**

"**That is correct. You must be Catherine Boleyn."**

"**Most definitely," I responded. "So, I'm here to be sorted?"**

"**Yes, you are. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Boleyn. Your mother and father were both outstanding students here. I feel most certain that we will see good things from you," Dumbledore said, but she had stopped listening after he had said "father". So, he knew her father too. This is really starting to get on my nerves! Why does everyone else know about him, but not me!**

"**Severus, would you kindly get the Hat, please?" Professor Snape took the hat off the shelf on which it had been sitting and handed it to me wordlessly. **

"**So, I put it on, and then what?" I put the hat on. Then, the hat spoke. "Well, I guess that covers it," I said aloud. To the Hat, I said 'How do you decide?'**

'**I choose by the student's nature, abilities, etc.' "Let it be Slytherin!" it said to the general public.**

"**Congratulations, Severus. Severus is Slytherin's Head of House. If you have any questions or problems, you are to see him, one of the prefects or the Head Boy and Girl," said Professor Dumbledore. **

"**Well, I think we're done here. We'd better go on down to the feast," Dumbledore commented jovially. Back downstairs, we went into the Great Hall. I stood still and gasped. It was so amazing! I had never seen the likes of it before, and I never did again. The ceiling was charmed to reflect the sky outside, and it was magnificent. The moon was out, and you could see all the stars. I could even see Capricornus! Professor Snape had continued walking, but he stopped once he noticed that I had not followed him. **

"**Will you stop dawdling?" he inquired impatiently.**

"**Sorry! I had never seen anything like this before."**

"**It'll still be there later," he commented sarcastically.**

"**Oh fine; I'm coming." When I had caught up with him, he showed me to the Slytherin table. Already there were the blonde boy and his cronies, along with other slytherins. They all stared as I sat down. I arched an eyebrow in response, and they quickly went back to whatever they were doing before. **

**Professor Dumbledore had reached the head table by the time I sat down and was waiting for quiet, which he got. "Tuck in!" was all he said. I looked down, and all this food appeared! I took some and started eating. When most of us were done, Dumbledore stood up.**

"**Welcome to a new year! I am happy to see you all here. I would like to make two announcements. First, we have a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher-". Before he could finish the statement, a man entered the Great Hall. He had a wooden leg. Also, he had one blue eye and one green. The blue one swiveled around like a whirlpool. "Professor Alastor Moody," he said into the silence. No one said anything, so he continued. "Second, we have a new student, from America, Miss Catherine Boleyn. There was some polite applause, like when you're at a concert that's not really that good, but you want to be polite. Professor Dumbledore had continued speaking, but none of it was of any interest to her. There was something about a Triwizard Tournament, but since she wasn't old enough to participate, she didn't really care. Finally, Dumbledore sent them all to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly disoriented. This was the first time I had ever slept away from home. My mother had always been too protective of me to allow me to sleep anywhere but home. It was quite irritating, actually. Well, never mind that. I stood up and got dressed. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was still early. Breakfast wouldn't be served for another hr. I decided that I needed something to do, so I went outside to start exploring.**

**The grounds were quite extensive, and I could have spent hours just roaming; however, I spotted Professor Snape standing by the lake, and I went to talk to him. Maybe now was the time to get the answers that I had wanted since I was old enough to realize that I had no father.**

"**Good Morning, Professor Snape," I said cheerily.**

"**You're up early," he commented.**

"**Yeah. For some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep. Anyways, I have a question for you."**

"**Go ahead." He looked slightly wary, and I couldn't quite figure out why. I mean, what's wrong with a student asking a question?**

"**I would like to know what you know about my father. Who was he? What was his name? My mother won't even tell me that. I think I have a right to know," I continued, since he looked like he was going to say no.**

"**There's nothing to tell," he said.**

"**Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that that's not the case. If there was nothing to tell, my mother would've already told me about him. Did he do something really terrible? Did he kill someone?" I kept pushing, hoping for an answer.**

"**I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have anything to tell you," Snape answered. **

"**Fine, don't tell me. I'll go find someone who will." With that, I stormed away back to the castle. Since breakfast still wasn't ready, I went back down to the dungeons to get a book to read. I accidentally went down a wrong hallway and ran into another teacher.**

"**Ah. Miss Boleyn. Where are you running off to on this fine morning?"**

"**Pardon me, but I'm really not in the mood." I was really tempted to just be rude, but I didn't want to lose any house points.**

"**Well, do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Not really," I muttered. **

"**You know, you remind me of your father. Hewas just like you. His name is even in the Trophy Room for Special Services to the school.**

"**Really? What's his name?" **

"**John Edwards," he answered, looking puzzled. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?" Catherine ran off, not even bothering to answer. After he was sure she was out of earshot, he said, "mission accomplished!"**


End file.
